


Best pizza delivery ever!

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2017 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pizza, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin regrets his decision to send Gwaine out to deliver the last pizza of the day in a snow storm.





	Best pizza delivery ever!

**Author's Note:**

> Have a Camelot Christmas 2017, day 8!

Merlin blew out a breath as he slipped the pizza box into the thermos bag. “Had I known that the weather would change like this, I’d never have accepted that last order.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Gwaine already pulled on his thick jacket. “If I get stuck in the snow, I’ll at least have something to eat along and won’t starve.” He grinned.

It wasn’t a laugh, though. Merlin knew that Gwaine only helped him out because the last delivery guy had quit on short notice. It was difficult to find someone new in the week prior to Christmas, people were too busy to make some extra money. “Stay safe. If it gets too tricky, come back.”

It was twenty minutes to closing and it had been a slow afternoon anyway. On Christmas Eve, nobody called for pizza. 

Gwaine zipped his jacket up and reached for the bag after putting the beanie on his head and fastening the helmet over it. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon.” 

“You know what?” Merlin peeked up at the sky. “When you’re done, go home. No need to come all the way back here and then go the same direction again. Give me a call when you’re there, so I don’t have to worry.” 

Gwaine grinned, leaned over and put a smooch on Merlin’s cheek. “You only want to lock up the moment I’m out of sight.”

Merlin returned the grin. “Sure thing.” It wasn’t true, though, and they both knew it. Gwaine might be at home long before Merlin was done cleaning and locking up for the holidays. 

Grabbing the key to the company’s scooter, Gwaine reached the door. “Tell Arthur I said hi!”

“Stay safe and drive carefully!” 

Merlin cleaned up and finally pulled the little paper hat off his head and removed the apron. All the time he wondered how Gwaine was doing. Gwaine could be a reckless driver, but in a weather like this with the roads covered in a thick layer of snow, even Gwaine would be careful. Right?

He checked the address of this last order. It wasn’t too far away, Gwaine might have reached them by now? Merlin pondered to call there and ask. Instead, he messaged Gwaine. 

_You okay?_

They promised a 30-minute delivery, so Merlin hoped that the customers considered the weather conditions and even if Gwaine hadn’t made it in time, gave him a huge tip. 

He still hadn’t heard back from Gwaine when he closed the shop ten minutes later. It made no sense waiting here for him and Merlin wanted to get on the Tube as long as it was still running and there was a chance of him catching the bus and not having to make his way through the snow from the Tube station. 

Pulling his beanie deeper into his face, Merlin shouldered his backpack and shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his coat, clutching his mobile, so he wouldn’t miss the message that Gwaine was alright.

When he climbed the stairs out of the tube station, the device still hadn’t beeped and Merlin started to get nervous. Should he call the police? Tell them that Gwaine had gone missing? They would most likely laugh at him, it was still too early. 

The moment he slumped into a seat on the bus, he sent another text.

_Where are you? Is everything alright?_

Merlin looked at the decorations in the lit windows as the bus slowly passed them and finally left at his stop, wishing the driver happy holidays.

There was nothing happy about them so far. As long as Gwaine didn’t react, Merlin’s stomach was in a knot. He shouldn’t have sent him out there. It was much too dangerous. 

His mind provided him with tons of horror scenarios of what might have happened to his friend and not even the soup from the day prior that he warmed up nor the neatly dressed tree in the corner could lift his mood. 

“What’s wrong?” Arthur came from his office and kissed Merlin’s temple.

Merlin almost smiled. Arthur knew him so well that a greeting wasn’t as important as inquiring what was off. In quick sentences, he explained the situation.

“Oh, you know Gwaine. Either his mobile wasn’t charged or he forgot it in his pocket and didn’t even see your messages yet. I’m sure he’s home safe and sound, stuffing his face with Christmas cookies while watching porn.”

That sounded a lot like Gwaine, Merlin knew. “But…” He sighed and messaged again. It had been more than two hours since they said their good-bye. 

Arthur could convince him to curl up on the couch and watch some sentimental Christmas stuff. 

Yet another hour later, Merlin’s mobile beeped and Merlin scrambled to reach it. 

He opened the message and blinked. 

“What is it?”

Wordlessly, he handed the device over.

Arthur looked at it and started to laugh when he saw the photo that showed Gwaine in a bed between a tall muscly bloke and an equally tall guy with curly hair and a beard. The caption said “Best pizza delivery ever!”


End file.
